REVENGE!
by Quill Xarxes
Summary: This also has some rants, but has a full fic first. You can read either or both @_@.


Revenge   
By Quillin Xarxes  
  
Note: Below are a few rants... because some stuff bugs me. Before the rants is a fic. It is a full fic, not a poem like some people use to justify rants -_-.  
  
  
"Incompetent fool! You are incapable of doing anything that requires an Intelligence Quotient of over 7! Why you joined is a matter I am unable to imagine!" Giovanni was again mad at James. This time, it wasn't even his fault. Giovanni just needed someone to rack on, and James knew it.  
  
"You asked me to join, sir."  
  
"I asked nothing!" Giovanni got out of his seat and walked to the window. Persian hissed at James and jumped on the windowsill, "I can't even remember how many times I've tried to have you killed!"  
  
James just stood, with the best face of bravery he could let out in this situation. Of course, when someone says they tried to have you killed, it's hard to be brave.  
  
"Get out." Giovanni turned around with that look of semi-mock hatred look on his face. Then he softened for a moment, "How about you go get that partner of yours… Jessie."  
  
James left. Jessie entered for more torture by the snake tongue of Giovanni. It killed James to be yelled at so maliciously, but it hurt worse to hear it happening to Jessie.  
  
That's when he came up with the decision.  
  
An amateur doesn't come up with the decision to kill someone overnight. It takes long months of hardship on the hands of your victim to muster up enough anger and overall courage to commit such a heinous crime. And what James has suffered was a worse emotional pain, the kind where you can only think of your enemy's blood oozing through your fingers while you laugh at your horrendous deed.  
  
James woke up with a red feeling through his entire body. He was going to do it, he decided, but he had to do some major planning. He did not want to get caught. 4,000,000 Rocket members fighting against one? I think not. So he was going to be careful. He let Weezing out, and grabbed a sack of various weapons. He put on a pair of fresh gloves and placed a dagger next to the sack. He pulled out a handgun "Just in Case," and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Need a diversion…" James looked around. He saw Weezing, "Bingo."  
  
Just then, Jessie came in. Both her eyes were black, and she was near tears, "Hello James."  
  
James was startled by Jessie coming in, "What happened!?"  
  
"Oh… the boss hit me."  
  
This was the last and final straw. He grabbed the dagger and put it in his belt, "Don't worry. It won't happen again. Not by him, anyway."  
  
Jessie's eyes widened, "You don't mean…"  
  
"There's only one thing that evil man is good for, and that's pain and suffering."  
  
That was one thing Jessie couldn't question. Giovanni was evil. And he'd killed so many, maybe it was fair justice. But why did it have to be James? "I… I don't understand."  
  
James walked up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders, "It'll be OK, Jess. I'll be fine, you just stay here. I don't want you to get hurt, OK?" He wrapped his arms around her, wishing it was all over already.  
  
"I'm still worried! Don't do this! Please?"  
  
James looked at Jessie with an expression that suggested, "I wish I could listen," and crawled into the vents. James liked the vents, they were classic.  
  
Weezing was first to enter, ready to use smog if they were caught. At the other side, Persian hissed at them in anger, in a warning to its master that there were intruders, and they weren't up to any good. James stabbed him. He stabbed him once for each time the furry beast had hissed at him, once for each time he was bitten, once for each time the boss had ordered James' attack from it. He was pretty mangled afterward…  
  
Giovanni heard all the noise coming from the room, and emerged. His hair was soaked, and he was in boxer shorts. James was surprised he looked so… normal. Giovanni looked down to see his dead pet, bent over and put his hand on Persian's warm body. He clenched his now-bloody hand into a tight fist, appearing almost ready to start crying. Instead, he stood up, "Whomever has done this shall pay dearly."  
  
James pulled out his gun, this was definitely not the time to jump out and stab him. He pulled the trigger once, and Giovanni dropped, grasping his chest. James got out of his hiding place and looked at the boss.  
  
Giovanni looked up at James. Unexpectedly, he started smiling. He laughed in an almost drugged way, "I congratulate you. You finally slayed the beast. But you want to hear a secret?"  
  
James didn't move.  
  
Giovanni motioned James to come closer. James did so, if Giovanni was going to kill him, there would be no preventing it anyway. Giovanni pulled James' ear close, and whispered, "I've already gotten my revenge."  
  
James ran to the room Jessie was in, and opened it. Giovanni had gotten his revenge.   
  
  
  
Alright, some of you may have seen my last rant. That was a pissed off outburst, I was never intending to keep it up for too long, I just hoped said person would READ it.   
  
This first one is about OOC. People, don't criticize OOC! That's the entire purpose of writing fictions, to make things what they would never be! If it's a bland comment, that's OK, like "This part of the story is OK, but so and so is a little out of character." This doesn't bug me. What bugs me is crap like "NOOOO! THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" All caps is rude. Unless you think they'd know you were being sarcastic. This makes you appear as if you're yelling.  
And you think some of these fics are OOC??? These aren't NEARLY as OOC as some fics! If you've read the reviews for Dye and Ash's Big Brother and such, you should read the EMAILS! Oy! These such people have never read such totally and purposely out of character fics as "Blank Hill," I mean, think about it.  
And if it seems that way, I'm not mad at anyone for this ^_^.  
  
This is something else that just ticks me off, I've seen another rant on this. It also has to do with OOC. It has to do with romances and who people are mixed up with! I've written James+Misty fics, do you really think we care that you "don't approve of our couples?"  
  
Also, don't go somewhere you shouldn't be. It's annoying when someone yells at you for content in an NC-17 fic. That should be a given. ^_^  
  
  
Off with the rants, this is just a few notices. For those of you who wanted a sequel to "Dye," no, there isn't going to be one but if you really want you can write a sequel if you say I wrote the original story @_@. This is always an option with any of my fics.  
  
My fics coming soon are "Road Trip," "Off Deck," and "The Camp." So far Road Trip is PG-13, Off Deck is PG, and The Camp is R (It's like "The Ring") 


End file.
